The transportation of ski equipment to and from the ski slopes and the alternation of actual skiing time with periods used for rest and socialization have engendered the popularity of the ski boot carrier to the point where it is virtually essential. Numerous types of carriers have been provided, most of which involve the utilization of a vertical center slat which has a boot pressed against each side of it, with the boots being retained by bails or other structures which engage the head and the same toe portion of the boot sole which is engaged by the ski.
These prior art devices are in many instances very secure and durable, but suffer from the drawbacks of being unnecessarily expensive, heavy, and unnecessarily large and awkward when not in use. They are ordinarily large enough and heavy enough that they could not be carried with the skier as he goes up the slopes, and thus he must insure that it is in a safe place where it is not subject to theft while he is skiing.
There is a need for a simplified version of a ski carrying device to replace the somewhat elaborate and complicated structure unnecessarily incorporated in conventional devices used to tote skis.